Fighting For The Dark
by TomRiddle3112
Summary: Betrayed and used by those he once trusted, Harry Potter is liberated from Azkaban. Lord Emerys is born, more powerful than the Light can imagine. With his friend Tom Riddle, will he show the Light what"The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not"is? Will he finish the war? Will his relationship with Tom Riddle survive or will everything crash and burn?Rated bc I'm paranoid. Bashing & slash.
1. Innocent

**_Hi guys! This is a plot bunny that just wouldn't go away, but don't worry, I will continue my others stories! Thanks and please read and review! Oh yeah, by e way, this is SLASH, so if you don't like slash, don't read this! Thank you..._**

**_TOM: Don't get her angry! She's scary..._**

**_ME: What was that Tommy?_**

**_TOM: Don't call me TOMMY! I was simply saying, err, how NICE you are_**

**_ME: *attacks Tommy with marshmallows, pillows and all things pink*_**

**_TOM: Im sorry! Someone help!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tommy, or Harry, or any characters apart from Gunthilda the Goose, Mathilda the Mongoose, Tommy the Tiger Cub and the plot. Oh, and Lucy, Daniel, the pets and Alex. Thank you._**

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

**_TOMMY, INNOCENCE AND TREES_**

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were hurrying along the crumbling fortress that was Azkaban Prison. Where was the boy?

"Harry?" Sirius' voice cracked on his godson's name. "Harry? Are you there?"

Remus opened the High Security Cell and looked around. Huddled in the deepest corner, eyes blank and glassy, was Harry Potter. Sirius knelt beside him, shaking him roughly.

"I am perfectly capable of waking myself up," said a cold voice curtly. Sirius fell back in hope.

"Harry?"

The boy looked up.

"I should hope you know my name, oh dear godfather of mine," he drawled with a hard edge to his voice, "considering it's been all over the papers for the last five years."

Remus frowned, dragging his pseudo nephew to his feet. Harry shook him off, glaring in fury. The lycanthrope shrunk back as the imprisoned teen seemed to look over him, like a dark shadow.

"Keep your dirty hands off of me!" He whispered, green eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't need any assistance, wolf"

Sirius's heart fell. "Harry, what's happened to you?"

The boy gave a bark of humourless laughter, his eyes so cold. "What do you think, Black? I've been stuck in this hellhole for years, unlike you, I was in a High Security Cell, surrounded non stop by sixteen Dementirs day and night, been betrayed by the only people I trusted, been tortured by guards, Dementors and Aurors alike and have been starved almost to death. And you're asking what's happened to me? Now why are you here?'

Remus gave a weak attempt at a smile, but it came out as a grimace. "You've been found innocent, Harry! Peter Pettigrew-"

He was cut off by a careless wave of a hand. Remus' eyes bulged as Harry stood up shakily, grabbing onto the wall for support.

"I've been found innocent? Not much to convict me with, was there? The word of Dumbledore? Is that all? Pathetic. At least it gave me some time to be alone. Weasley and Granger's arguments can be extremely annoying. I've learned some new tricks, you see,"

Harry flicked his hand sharply, releasing Remus and started to walk, newly conjured robes billowing behind him. The two Aurors stared after him, and ran to catch up with the teen.

Harry smirked to himself as he strode along the halls of Azkaban, looking like some sort of powerful wizard. The irony. He was, really, if a tad insane. Or maybe a whole lot insane. He came to rest at a creaky old boat, waiting impatiently for the two mutts to catch up. He connected his mental link and spoke quickly.

**..Tommy?..**

The answer came quicks than he expected.

**..What, idiot? And don't call me Tommy!..**

Harry smirked, knowing how much he was winding his 'enemy' up.

**..Tommy, I've been freed. They've found me innocent..**

He was not expecting to hear loud and hysterical laughter from the Evil Genius also known as the Dark Lord, but it was catching. He couldn't help but laugh along. Sirius and Remus stared at him strangely.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Asked the mutt nervously. Harry glare at him half heatedly, in too good a mood to be angry.

"I'm fine, leave me alone," he said sharply. He turned back to 'Tommy'.

**..Tommy..**

**..WHAT?!..**

**..Am I insane?..**

Again with the laughter. Harry simply huffed at him in irritation. Tom controlled himself quickly, knowing he was annoying the young boy.

**..What do you think?..** The Dark Lord demanded once he'd stopped laughing. **..You talk to me, you're evil, you killed a Basilisk, you destroyed me a few times, you were put in Azkaban for seven years... Of course you're insane!..**

Harry scowled.

**..I'm not as insane as YOU..** He pointed out. Tom nodded, smirking in agreement.

**..Watch out for that tree..** He warned quickly. Harry looked around in panic, ducking, but there was no tree there. He ignored Sirius and Remus, who were looking at him in alarm and tuned back to his friend.

**..Bastard..** He muttered to Tom, who was currently in hysterics.

**..You should've seen your face!..** He choked out. He projected a mental image to Harry, who, once he saw it, joined his insane partner in hysterics. He fell to the floor, laughing madly.

"Snape...marshmallows...laughing..."

Sirius exchanged a worried look with Remus. Maybe things were worse than they imagined.

As they were nearing the mainland, Harry suddenly grew nervous. He didn't want to see anyone, those bastards that had betrayed him. He didn't want to do anything, except from hide away with Tom. Tom tried to calm him down.

**..You could simply ignore everything they say and come find me. I'm in a tree right now..** suggested the Dark Lord. Harry grew him a strange look.

**..Dare I ask WHY you are in a tree?..** He murmured exasperatedly. Tom smiled happily.

**..I want to see the crowd's reaction to you!.**. He explained.

**..Ok..** Sighed his partner in frustration. **..I give up!..**

**..Watch out for that tree..** Tom smiled. Harry shook his head in triumph.

**..There IS no tree..** He smirked, then gave a shout of alarm as the tree branch him, falling out of the boat in alarm. Tom sniggered as he landed in the chilling sea, shivering and cursing Tom with every swear word he knew.

**..I told you so!..** Tom sang. Harry glowered at him, shaking water out of his eyes.

**..Bastard..**

**_Thank you for reading! Or, I assume you've read it, instead of skimming down to just read this authors note...maybe it's not just Harry that's insane._**

**_HARRY: Hey! I resent that!_**

**_Ok, ok then. I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment of Fighting For The Dark and that you'll keep reading. This will also be quite humorous as well, so yeah..._**

**_Harry is not acting as serious with Tom, because Tom is the only one he trusts. Everyone else betrayed him and when he found Tom (which will be explained soon) he instantly connected with him. He only acts like that around everyone else because he hates everyone (except from Tom). He does know that atom is Voldemort. This is an Evil Harry fanfic after all._**

**_OK! So, Tom and Harry are gonna have some pets. Do you like these names ok? Review more ideas to me!_**

**_ TOMMY CAT: Styx, the Goddess of a river that formed a boundary between Earth and the Underworld_**

**_HARRY SNAKE: Ereshkigal, first lady of the Underworld_**

**_TOMMY SNAKE:Nergal, second lord of the Underworld_**

**_HARRY WOLF: Kuckunniwi, little wolf, Cheyenne_**

**_TOMMY WOLF: Cuan, little wolf, Ireland _**

**_HARRY CAT: Hecate, goddess of magic, night, moon, ghosts, necromancy and crossroads_**

**_thanks!_**

**_Tom Riddle The Evil_**


	2. Explanations

**_Chapter Two_**

**_FIGHTING FOR THE DARK_**

**_ME: Hey guys! Don't know what to say, so keep reading! Thanks! Yeyzzz! *smiles hyperly*_**

**_TOMMY: *suspiciously* You're extremely cheerful today..._**

**_HARRY: *shuddering* She's probably killed a small bunny or something._**

**_ME: *smiles hyperly* Nope, I just had a lot of SWEETS!_**

**_TOMMY: Oh Dear Salazar...*both back away slowly*_**

**_ME: MWAHAHAHA! So anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. Just the things you don't recognise, Kay?! Tommy? Harry? Anyone?!_**

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_**..I told you so!.**. Tom sang. Harry glowered at him, shaking water out of his eyes._

_..**Bastard**.._

Harry, still soaking wet, quickly dried himself with a subtle snap of his fingers. Fudge, the great idiot, was gaping at him and sweating like mad. Harry raised one perfect eyebrow.

**..Hey Tom, do you think he's trying to impersonate a wet goldfish?.**. he asked his friend. Tom smirked at Harry's idiocy.

**..Harry, most goldfish ARE wet..** He pointed out. Harry flushed pink.

**..Oops.. **He then growled at Tom. **..I knew that..**

**.._SURE_ you did..**

**..Shut up..**

"Minister Fudge," Harry spoke smoothly, trying to ignore the purposely sent humorous images from Tom. The Minister looked terrified.

"Harry, my boy, how nice to-"

"Cut the bullshit Fudge, we both are aware that this is neither a pleasure nor a reward. I have never been your boy and never intend to. So, what do you want?" interrupted Harry curtly. Fudge looked extremely put out. Harry raised one eyebrow and the man continued hasily.

"Well. On behalf of the Wizarding World, I'd like to offer of apologies and give you the sum of 10000 Galleons to make up for this terrible mistake. Yes?"

Fudge was obviously expecting him to be weak and obedient and accept the offer, however Harry had been thinking of something else.

"No."

"No?" Fudge sounded incredulous and, for once, there was silence among the masses of magicals that had turned up to see Harry Potter being let go. Harry smirked darkly, using the silence as an incentive to continue.

"No. You seem once upon a time, almost thirteen year ago, there was an evil, nasty wizard, that went by the name Voldemort." He ignored the screams, cries and flinches at the name and kept going, using a mocking, childlike voice.

"This nasty wizard killed everyone who tried to stop him. One day, he decided to go after the Potters. The Potters were nice and friendly. They had a small son. You see, Voldemort had heard a prophecy, that said the Potter's small son would kill the Dark Lord. He killed the adult Potters and then tried to kill ickle baby Harry James Potter. But unfortunately for poor Voldy, the killing curse backfired and hit the Dark Lord instead, almost, but not quite, managing to kill him. The ghostie that was once Lord Voldemort fled, leaving ickle Hawwy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Then Dumbledore (who i thank for shoving me in Azkaban) showed up, taking the baby to his only living relatives, his aunt, his uncle and his two year old cousin. There he was abused, physically, verbally, mentally and emotionally. He was starved, beaten, whipped, belittled, teased, called names and hurt in every way possible. He thought he was a freak. A freak that could do freaky things. He wasn't told about magic, or his special abilities. He was told he was abnormal, a menace to normal society, and he believed it.

Now, when ickle Harry Potter turned eleven, a giant man called Hagrid burst in. He told Harry all about a magical school called Hogwarts, where he could learn to control his abilities. At first Harry was disbelieving. However, when he realised others had 'abnormal' abilities such as his, he grew angry with his relatives, and swore to get revenge somehow."

Harry took a calming breath, noticing how the crowd seemed to be hanging onto his every word. He started again, still scanning trees for Tom to make his dramatic entrance.

"Harry was in awe when he went to Hogwarts and instantly called it his home. He became friends with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, a Pureblood and a Muggleborn wizard and witch. They became inseparable. They had lots of EXCITING adventures, such as finding Philosophers Stones, playing Quidditch, talking to snakes, killing Basilisks, talking to Acromantuals, passing exams, hatching baby dragons and having to save Ginny Weasley from a Basilisk.

This was in my first and second years of Hogwarts only. However, in one of these tasks I failed; the Basilisk got to Ginny before I could get her out of there. I was blamed by my best friends, the ones I trusted over everyone else. My godfather and pseudo uncle, just rescued from prison, glaring at me with such rage and sorrow in their eyes. Hagrid and Dumbldore, managing to look angry and sad at the same time. I was sentenced to Azkaban, with no trial, no evidence, and no help from anyone. That is, to say, apart from Tom."

With impeccable timing, Tom Apparated beside him, still grinning in spite of the somber atmosphere.

"Hi!"

Harry glared at the always hyperactive young Dark Lord, who was still smiling like a lunatic.

"Tom became my friend, my ally, in a world that despised and hated everything that I was. I became bitter and filled with hate, why, I had asked myself numerous times, did the Wizarding World love me one minute, and hate me the next?

Tom helped me to see past my sorrow. He helped me in ways you can't possibly imagine. Now I am more powerful, more dangerous, more deadly, than before, and you have made a terrible enemy. Tom eventually told me who he was. I didn't care."

Harry scrawled untidily in the air with fiery letters: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. He flicked his hand and the letters rearranged themselves to make: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

The crowd screamed and backed away. Tom scowled childishly.

"Aww," he sulked petulantly. "They don't want to be my friend!"

Whether it was the mock pout on Tom's face, the insanity from Azkaban, or a bit of both, nobody knew. All they did know was that the young dark haired teen collapsed in a heap on the floor, laughing madly. Tom grinned and Levitated his Gryffindor/Slytherin friend up and away.

"Well, it was nice speaking," he shouted. "Enjoy the reign of terror!"

And with that the two boys flew away, leaving Fudge to try and calm down the crowd's terror and despair.

**_Thank you for reading the latest instalment of FIGHTING FOR THE DARK! I hope you enjoyed it and are still reading. Here are some questions..._**

**_HOW WAS SIRIUS FREED?_**

**_HOW DID HARRY FIND TOM?_**

**_HOW CAN THEY TALK IN THEIR HEADS?_**

**_WHEN WILL THEY GET THEIR PETS?_**

**_WHAT ABOUT THE RELATIONSHIP?!_**

**_All will be found out in the next few chapters, although the relationship, Tom/Harry, will take a bit longer, because nobody jumps right into a relationship like, yeah baby! _**

**_Read and Review!_**

**_Tom Riddle The Evil xx_**


End file.
